


Drawings

by LuckyK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyK/pseuds/LuckyK
Summary: Keith has a crush on Lance. Lance doesn't notice. Pidge has fun teasing Keith.





	1. Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so please no hate. Also, I'm really sorry that this is in bullet points, I started writing this on a Google Doc as a headcanon/au and then there wasn't a way to change it into a traditional story. It may sound and look a little casual, so sorry about that. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! :)

\--Lance, Keith, and Hunk are sophomores (19 years old)

\--Shiro is a senior (23 years old) 

\--Shiro joined the military after his sophomore year of college, which is how he lost his arm, and is finishing college 

\--Pidge is a freshman (18 years old) 

\--Lance is a dance major 

\--He specializes in contemporary and modern dance

\--Keith is an art major \--He specializes in watercolor paintings of space 

\--Shiro is Keith's big brother from another mother but same father 

\--Shiro is majoring in foreign affairs, but at another college, and goes on trips every now and then for school projects 

\--Hunk is Lance's roommate/best friend forever/Lance's advice guru 

\--Hunk is majoring in the culinary arts 

\--Pidge an early high school graduate (because obviously) and Keith's best friend and an evil maniac that torments poor Keith about his crush on Lance (in a friendly way of course sort of not really)

\--Pidge is majoring in advanced computer science 

\--pining Keith has a huge crush on Lance, but is annoyed by him because lance doesn't notice him even though they have multiple classes together 

\--Lance vaguely knows who Keith is and thinks he's cute (small tiny mini crush, as one does) 

\--one day, Keith is late to his class, and decides to take a shortcut through the dance studio where, evidently, Lance is practicing before his own class 

\--Keith comes barreling into the studio and crashes into Lance 

\--they fall on top of each other and papers fly everywhere 

\--once things stop moving, Lance finds Keith is laying on top of him, blushing profusely (but of course he is oblivious) 

\--Lance pushes Keith off of him and says, "Hey watch where you're going! Can't you see I'm dancing here?" 

\--Keith responds, "Um, it's not my fault you were taking up the whole studio!" in a wild attempt to divert attention from his face turning red 

\--"What! Are you crazy? This is your fault!" Lance half-yelled

\--after seeing Keith's shying face staring at the ground, Lance softened. "Come on. Help me pick up your stuff" 

\--picking some papers up, Lance said, "Hey, these are really good. I didn"t know you were this good."

\--Keith: "Um...thanks. You're good at...um...dancing,"  
\--Lance:"Uh ok? Thanks, man. I'll see you later,"

\--then Keith leaves, mentally hitting himself in the head for being so flustered in front of Lance 

\--later, much to Keith’s dismay, his art class begins working on drawing moving figures, and guess who they’re pairing up with (the dance class Lance is in) 

\--Keith is paired up with Lance and he’s upset because it’s another chance for him to humiliate himself in front of Lance but low-key/high-key happy 

\--and Lance is low-key happy and also just cool with anything

\--basically, the assignment is that each of them has to spend at least one hour of each day and while the student from the dances class dances, the student from the art class needs to draw the dance student dancing (no recording then copying). then you have to create a booklet out of all your drawings and turn it in. 

\--has to be in the moment, with no pauses, and it has to look like you actually tried 

\--day one, Keith is really really nervous, and so is lance because he thinks Keith won't like his dancing (langst, but very minimal) 

\--they enter the dance studio, and Keith immediately goes to the corner and sets up his supplies, and tries to avoid eye contact with Lance 

\--Lance begins to do his warmups and Keith begins to draw, with his entire face red 

\--Lance: "Um, so, I'm not really that used to practicing in front of people, and I'm not that good...at least I think so...um, but yeah," 

\--once Lance starts dancing, Keith becomes mesmerized 

\--he moves with such grace and little to no effort 

\--the scene was permanently ingrained in Keith's mind 

\--he quickly began to draw everything Lance had done, from his glides across the floor to the flips across the room to the splits in the finale 

\--finally, after a long time of Lance sighing and waiting and asking "are you done yet", Keith rushes out of the studio without a word, leaving Lance really confused and a little hurt 

\--Keith half runs to his dorm and opens his copier machine 

\--he makes one more copy of that day's drawing, one to turn in, and one to keep for himself 

\--he decides to do this for the rest of the drawings he makes of Lance for this project (this is a one month project) 

\--the silence while Keith and Lance draw and dance goes on for a couple of days (like four or five) 

\--finally, Lance says, "Hey dude, we can't keep working in silence like this. It's pretty boring actually. And hey, I wanna get to know you better. We gotta bond you know?" 

\--Keith thinks in his head, 'It's not boring for me', but then says, "Um, yeah...I guess, how about we try some icebreakers" (in a panicked attempt of sounding cool but failing miserably) 

\--Lance stared at him with a confused expression, but then sighs, sits down and says, "Alright fine. I'll start. The name's Lance McClain, and I come from a huge Cuban family. I'm the middle child in a family of three brothers and two sisters. I love dancing and girls and boys," he says, winking flirtatiously (with finger guns of course) at Keith (who then blushes but lance obviously doesn't notice). "Now it's your turn. Go ahead."

\--Keith stares at Lance after he came out to Keith, but then quickly regains himself and starts. "Um...okay? My name is Keith Kogane, and I'm...uh...I'm an orphan. My dad...um...he passed when I was younger and my mom left when I was a baby. I'd rather not talk too much about this, if that's ok?" Lance nodded. "I really like art. It relaxes me and calms me down. And...um...I’m...uhh...I like...guys?"

\--Keith looks at Lance with a shrug and a guilty look on his face 

\--Lance stared back at Keith, feeling the heat in his face slowly creeping up his face 

\--he quickly shook his head and lied, "You don't have to be so guilty, I don't really care that both of us...um...yeah. Ok, well bye I'm gonna go now and I'll see you tomorrow and um...yeah, bye."

\--now it was Lance's turn to run out without another word 

\--Keith stares after him, wondering what just happened, blushing like a maniac, and feeling his crush intensify because at least he has a chance with him


	2. Advice and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They like each other. Pidge and Hunk give them advice. Keith can't control his anger.

\--the next two weeks go by pretty quickly, and Lance and Keith soon become close friends about one or two weeks before the project is due

\--they talk about their classes, friends, Lance’s family, and more

\--both feel their crushes growing stronger as the days progress

\--Lance’s crush is as strong as Keith’s now

\--later, both seek their friends for help

\--Lance wakes up Hunk at three in the morning

\--(it’s a sunday, and the project is due the coming friday)

\--“Hunk. Hunk wake up. There’s...there’s this guy.”

\--Hunk: “Lance, why did you wake me up at three in the morning for this. You came out to me like three years ago.”

\--Lance: “Yeah, yeah I know but there’s this guy that I like like. I mean at first I thought he was kind of cute, don’t get me wrong he is cute, but then as we started working on the project I started to develop feelings and at first I thought I just liked him but now I know that I like like him and I don’t know what to do I know he likes guys so that’s ok but I don’t know if my feelings are requited, you know?”

\--Hunk: “Ok first of all, you’re rambling. Second of all, I think you should tell him. There’s only like one week left of the project anyways, so you should tell Keith how you feel, and yes I know it’s Keith you literally never shut up about him. You won’t regret it, trust me. You’ll feel better afterwards. When I told Shay how I felt so relieved.”

\--Lance: “You think so? But what if he doesn’t like me that way? What if we aren’t even friends afterwards?”

\--Hunk: “Who cares if he likes you or not? He’d have lost a great guy. And anyways, it’ll feel like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders. You’ll feel better if you tell him, trust me. Now go to sleep, we have a test tomorrow, remember? Good night.”

\--and with that, Hunk rolled over in his bed and started to snore

\--Lance to himself: “Um...yeah...no big deal. I’ll just tell Keith on...Monday? No, Tuesday...Wednesday, yeah Wednesday. I’ll tell Keith how I feel on Wednesday. Good night Hunk. Thanks.”

\--finally, Lance went back to bed and fell asleep

\--the same night, Keith sneaks out of his dorm and goes to Pidge’s room

\--Keith peeked through the little window in the door and saw Pidge typing away at their computer

\--he tried to open the door; it was locked

\--Keith: “Pidge. Pidge open this door right now I need to talk about Lance.”

\--Pidge, looking up from their computer: “Keith it’s literally 1:00 am go to sleep and stop bothering me I’m busy.”

\--Keith: “But Pidge. It’s about Lance. I need advice. Don’t make me come in there and take away your laptop (which he has done before).”

\--Pidge considered this for a while, as Keith was waiting outside looking like an idiot, and finally closed their computer and opened the door, letting Keith fall onto the bed with a groan

\--Pidge, in a sarcastic voice: “Okay, what’s so important that you had to bother me at one in the morning. I wOnDeR wHo CoUlD bE oN yOuR mInD rigHt NoW? It's always Lance with you. Raise your hand if you have a crush on someone who doesn't even bother to give you a second glance, children!

\--Keith: “But it’s not like that anymore! We’re really close friends now! And yeah it’s great but what if he doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t want to ruin our friendship just because of my feelings.”

\--Pidge, getting up to sit next to Keith, realizing this is serious: “Ok first of all, if Lance doesn’t like you in that way, his loss. Second of all, I’m not good at this stuff. Go ask Shiro or something. But, if you want my advice, you’ll get the most logical answer. So listen. Here we go. I know you well enough to know you aren’t fazed by people criticizing you. If anything, you do better with criticism. I think you should tell him. Don’t tell him before the project is due, tell him after the project is due, because then, if your feelings aren’t requited, you don’t have to face the humiliation of seeing him everyday. You can avoid him as much as possible this way. And you’ll feel better afterwards. My friend Hunk had a crush on this one girl and was so nervous around her. He told her how he felt, his feelings were requited, ok bad example. But still, you’ll feel better.”

\--Keith: “Are you sure? What if he makes fun of me? What if he laughs at me because I’m not good enough for him?”

\--Pidge: “ Then obviously, he’ll have made a mistake, simple as that. You can’t be hung up on someone that wants nothing to do with you. Think of it like this, you tell Lance how you feel and he if rejects you, then whatever. It’s just his preference, which just so happens to not be you. If it’s meant to be it’ll happen. Or something cliché like that.

\--Keith: “Ok fine, yeah, but when should I tell him after the project? I don't think I can wait for too long.”

\--Pidge: “You shouldn’t, Just rip off the bandage. The day after. Saturday. Ok? Now get out, I have work to do.”

\--they got up and pushed Keith off of the bed and out the door

\--Keith: “Wait but-” only to find himself staring at the door that had just been slammed in his face

\--ok , so Lance has the booklet of drawings with him, because they decided he’s more organized than Keith

\--he thinks he has the only existing versions of those drawings

\--and now it’s wednesday, and Lance wakes up in a cold sweat, “ Oh my god. Hunk I can’t do it. I’ll embarrass myself.”

\--Hunk: “Nope. I don’t care what you say, after today, Keith is going to know how you feel, even if I have to tell him myself.”

\--Lance sighed and finally got out of bed: “Fine. During lunch, then. Happy now? Ugh I hate feelings.”

\--right after lunch ended, lance frantically looked around for Keith, because he had spent the entirety of lunch rehearsing what to say to him (that was the only time he had that day to eat lunch)

\--finally, he spotted Keith walking down an empty hallway going back to his dorm

\--Lance began to run to Keith, dodging tables and students

\--when he finally caught up to him, he said, out of breath, “Keith, hey buddy, heh, um. I need to talk to you.”

\--Keith, having just come from the copier machine (his had broke) and holding a folder overflowing with copies of drawings of Lance: “Lance...now’s not a good time...I need to...um...oh! I need to clean my room!” he told Lance. “Yeah, that’s believable.” he mumbled to himself

\--Lance: “No, Keith. This can’t wait. What I wanted to say was...um...that I li-”

\--all of a sudden another student came barreling through to hallway and crashed into Keith before running off

\--all of the drawings of Lance from his folder flew everywhere

\--Lance hurried to check if Keith was ok and then went to help pick up the papers

\--Lance, picking up the papers, looking at them, and slowly turning to face Keith: “Um Keith? What are these? I thought I had all of the drawings?”

\--Keith, getting angry at his own stupidity: “Lance...just forget it. It’s nothing. Just leave.”

\--Lance: “No, let’s talk about this. What are these? Have you been making copies of your drawings of me and keeping them?”

\--Keith, half-yelling: “Lance, just go away. I don’t want to talk about it right now. Don’t you know when to back off? Just leave me alone.”

\--Lance, speaking out of spite and a broken heart: “Wait but-You know what? Fine. I’m not going to argue. I’ll leave you alone. You’re nothing but a creep, so just back off and don’t talk to me.”

\--and with that, Lance dropped the papers and walked away with tears in his eyes


	3. Brotherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk dishes out more advice. Shiro creates a game plan.

\--after a couple of days of ignoring each other and trying to muster up the courage to apologize, the project was due (they didn’t need to make any more drawings because Keith made too many already)

\--Lance slowly walked up to Keith and dropped the finished booklet in Keith’s hands and walked away

\--both were mentally beating themselves up for not trying to apologize to the other

\--they ended up getting full credit on the project

\--Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro don’t know what happened between them; neither Lance nor Keith would say anything

\--Keith woke up the day after the project was due to someone pounding on his door

\--he looked and saw Pidge yelling at him to wake up and went to open the door

\--Pidge: “Finally, you’re up. Today, you need to tell Lance how you feel because I know from experience that you will regret not doing it, and I don’t need that right now.”

\--Keith, staring at his feet: “I...I can’t. I already messed up big time with him and I let my anger get the best of me. I ended it before it even started. We’re not friends anymore, or at least he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

\--Pidge, rolling their eyes: “Oh my god what did you do now. I have time, go on. I’m waiting.”

\--Keith began to tell them what happened, starting from when he started making copies of the drawings all the way to how he yelled at Lance when they spilled and finally finishing with “And I still really really like Lance, but everytime I try to apologize and tell him how I feel, I freeze up and doubt succumbs me and I think ‘What if he doesn’t forgive me?’ or ‘What if he wants nothing to do with me now?’ and then all of a sudden the moment’s passed and it’s too late.”

\--Pidge: “I knew it. I knew you would mess up. This is why I am your friend, you need someone to fix your problems for you. Ok, here’s what I’m going to do. Since you obviously can’t do this on your own, I’m going to call Shiro (he’s on a break right now) and we are going to march you to wherever Lance is tomorrow and we are going to make you apologize because the ‘if at first you don’t succeed try try again’ pathway clearly isn’t working for you. And don’t try and back out of this, I’m texting Shiro right now.”

\--Keith: “Wait, no, don’t call Shiro! He’ll lecture me into oblivion!”

\--Pidge: “Well it’s not my fault you ruined everything. I can’t do this alone, anyways. Do you want to make things better or not?”

\--Keith: “Fine, if it’s completely necessary. I really need to fix things with Lance. I don’t want to lose him a friend. Thanks for helping, Pidge.”

\--Pidge: “Stop. No. Don’t get all mushy, you know I hate that stuff. Now leave, I need to finish my midterm project.”

\--meanwhile, Hunk was persistently bothering Lance with the hopes of finally knowing what happened when Lance told Keith how he felt

\--Hunk: “C’mon man, tell me what happened! Did he reject you? Are your feelings requited? Did you kiss, tell meeeeeee.”

\--Lance: “No, just stop Hunk. I told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

\--“Why not? What happened? Did he do something to hurt you? Oh, if he hurt you he is going down. Just tell me, I’ll comfort you or something.”

\--Lance reluctantly agreed and told Hunk the whole story. “And that’s our position with each other. I feel like I should apologize. I really like him, and even though he said those things, it was probably out of embarrassment. I should’ve realized it before I said those things to him.”

\--Hunk: “Ok first of all, how dare he hurt my best friend. Oh, I’m gonna be so passive-aggressive towards him. Second of all, the sad truth is that this is also your fault. And yes, I understand you were hurt and he did say some mean things, but you did too. You should go talk to him about what happened instead of just assuming he’s a ‘creep’ and understand why he pushed you away. Tomorrow, after your meeting, ok?”

 

\--Lance: “Fine, and thanks Hunk. I couldn’t have done this without you. You know what? I’m gonna buy you some Thank You donuts. You deserve it.”

\--Hunk: “Aww, and thanks for the donuts. I’m kind of broke right now because I missed my shift at work for the past, I don’t know, five days? Yeah, I was a helping a friend of   
mine with a project and I visited Shay. Anyways, let’s go. We’ll talk about what you’ll say tomorrow.”

\--a couple hours later (the talk between Pidge/Keith and Lance/Hunk happened in the morning), Shiro had come to talk to Keith, with Pidge trying to stifle their laughter nearby

\--Shiro: “-and you yelled at him? Keith, this is the first guy you’ve liked since sophomore year of high school. And you’ve liked Lance since freshman year of college. You should know better by now to not let your anger get the best of you. You can’t even talk to him or apologize? Keith, c’mon man. And Pidge. You should know better than to let him ignore his problems. You keep talking about being able to tell what’s bothering him, but this time, you didn’t do anything till it was too late. And Keith, why didn’t you tell us? You know you can trust us, we’re your closest friends and family, and we love you. So why didn’t you tell us until it was too late? Nope, forget it. I don’t want to know. Right now, let’s assess the situation and figure out Keith’s game plan. Pidge, stop laughing and get over here. Keith, when do you feel most confident?”

\--Keith: “Uhh, I don’t know? Maybe, after my morning workout routine? So like, 8 or 9 am?”

\--“Perfect. And do you know where Lance will be around that time?”

\--“No?? I may have a giant crush on the guy, but I’m not stalker.”

\--“Fine. Pidge, hack into the school’s database to find Lance’s schedule for Sundays. I vaguely remember Keith telling me Lance had a class then.”

\--Pidge: “Here it is: on Sundays, Lance has a meeting for a club he’s in at 10:00 am. But how does that help us?”

\--Shiro: “If Lance has a meeting at 10, he’ll most likely be at the cafeteria for breakfast around 8 or 9. Keith, right after your workout, remember to shower, you tend to get really sweaty when you work out. Once you do that, go straight to the cafeteria, we’ll wait for you by the entrance. If Lance is there, go talk to him. At least you’ll feel somewhat confident. If he isn’t, wait there until he does show up, or until 10. If he isn’t there at all, we’ll plan again for after his meeting. I don’t care Keith. This whole thing has gone on for long enough, and it will be fixed, even if I have to do it for you.”

\--Keith: “Ummm, ok? But, what will I say? Whenever I look at him i just fluster and i lose my words and he’s just so cute ok?”

\--Pidge: “Awww, keef is in loOoOOvE. When’s the wedding?”

\--cue Keith shoving Pidge off the bed

\--Shiro: “Guys, focus. Keith, just speak from the heart or something. You can always just write it down and give it to him, but it has to be directly from you. He just needs to know you’re sincere.”

\--Keith: “Yeah, I’ll just talk to him. No problem right? Just walk up to my crush of over a year, with whom I’ve completely obliterated my chances with. Should be easy. Yeah, ok. Thanks guys. I’ll talk to Lance tomorrow, no, I’ll apologize to Lance tomorrow.”

\--and with that, Shiro bid them farewell and Pidge got their revenge on Keith for pushing them off the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I may or may not update in a while, but I'm definitely not abandoning this.


	4. Execution and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith does what Shiro said, and tries to apologize.

\--the next day, Keith did his whole workout routine, plus the shower

\--Keith, thinking: ‘Should I put on cologne? Too much? Yeah, too much.’

\--he walked to the cafeteria where Shiro and Pidge were waiting

\--Keith, after looking around: “Wait, he’s not here. What if he comes in, sees me, and leaves? What if he doesn’t want to talk, or even listen to what I have to say?”

\--Pidge: “Oh my god, will you stop freaking out? I will track him down with my, shall I say, superior hacking skills if I have to. You are going to apologize today and that is that.”

\--Shiro: “Yeah, and if you two were as close as you say you were, he’ll be willing to listen. Strong friendships usually don’t break easy.”

\--Keith: “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right! He’ll listen, he has to. I want to at least apologize.”

\--Pidge: “Hey, about that. Why did you yell at him?”

\--Keith: “I’m kinda iffy on it. I don’t feel comfortable talking about it, if that’s ok? And you guys will stay here right? Emotional support?”

\--Shiro: “Definitely. We’ll only be a couple tables away, don’t worry.”

\--“Ok, great. I’m gonna get some food while we wait. I’ll pay, as a ‘thank you’, sort of.”

\--Pidge, with a groan: “Perfect. I’m starving. That freaking midterm project kept me up all night, how do I even survive college?”  
right when Keith came back with the food, Lance and Hunk walked in

\--Hunk: “Uh oh. Jerk alert. Wait, hey. Now’s your chance to go talk to him! You don’t have to wait till after.”

\--Lance: “Honestly Hunk, I just want some food in my system. It’s too early, too early,” he said with a yawn

\--“Fine. I’ll go get us some food ok? Wait here.”

\--as Hunk walked away, Keith finally mustered up to courage to talk to Lance (i.e. Shiro and Pidge kept persisting he go talk to Lance)

\--Keith, walking up to Lance’s table: “Um hey...I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I’m sorry I yelled at you, like...uh...really genuinely sorry. Can we...um...be friends again?”

\--Hunk then came back, saw what was happening, gave Lance some food, and hightailed it to where Shiro and Pidge were to watch the scene unfold

\--Lance opened his mouth to respond, clearly contemplating on what to say

\--finally, Lance says, “Look man, can we talk about this later? I’m just really hungry and I don’t know if I can survive the next five minutes without any food in my stomach.”

\--Keith: “Wait, what? I just apologized and you’re ignoring it? Do you know how long I’ve wanted to apologize? I’m really sorry, ok? I just wanna be friends again. Please. But I guess you don’t care, do you? Not enough to even talk to me, at least.”

\--Lance: “Hey, woah. You wouldn’t had to have apologized to me if you hadn’t yelled at me. None of this would’ve happened if you had just let me help you. And by the way, why did you get mad at me? I was just trying to be a good person and help my friend, so why did you get mad? I want answers.”

\--Keith, getting more upset by the second: “Lance stop. Just accept my apology and this whole this will be over. We don't have to go back to being friends. Just get it over with.”

\--Lance: “Um no?? I deserve an explanation ok? I don’t even know what I did wrong. You’re just keeping me in the dark and honestly, it’s horrible. I just want to know what I did wrong ok? Just. Freaking. Tell me.”

\--Keith: “Because...Because I like you, ok? I...I liked you, a lot. And I was embarrassed that you had found those pictures. I was even angrier at myself for being so stupid. I just lashed out on you. I’m sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again, because you’re right. I am a creep.”

\--“Wait, you...like me? As in, like like me? As in a crush? Wow...um...I don’t believe it.”

\--Keith: “You don’t have to make fun of me ok. I’m already embarrassed as it is.”

\--Lance, with a wide grin on his face: “What? No no, oh no. I’m just happy. Like, so, so happy. I...I like you too Keith. As in like like. As in a crush.”

\--Keith: “Wait really? Seriously? Oh my god. Oh mY GOD SHIRO PIDGE. HE LIKES ME. HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME.”

\--Pidge: “BOI I’M SO PROUD. YES. SHIRO IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING.”

\--Shiro, Hunk and Lance were crying silent tears, too happy to say anything

\--actually, Hunk and Lance were sobbing uncontrollably, and Lance was hugging Keith so hard he thought he might explode

\--Keith was hugging Lance with the same ferocity

\--finally, once everything calmed down, Lance being the dramatic person he is, held Keith’s hand, got down on one knee, and asked, “Keith Kogane, will you make me the   
happiest man on the planet, and go on a date with me?”

\--Keith and Pidge almost had a heart attack

\--Shiro was recording the whole thing like a Proud Dad™

\--Keith: “Oh my god. Yes. Yes yes yes. A thousand times yes.”

\--cue Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro cheering in the background and the cafeteria workers and other students not knowing what the frick frack diddly dack just happened

\--Lance got up, and grabbed Keith’s face, pulling him into a long kiss

\--“Thank god for those drawings”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH IT'S OVER. thx to y'all for all the positive feedback. really, really glad you guys liked it. :) (also, sorry if the ending doesn't sound right to you. i'm not good at ending stories)


End file.
